Frontier bad end
by lady-of-bel
Summary: Raguna went crazy. The end.
1. Chapter 1

Raguna loved it.

He loved that feeling he got when he swung the sword high and brought it down on some monster's head.

He loved the sounds it made and he loved than no one was here to stop him.

He had no idea as to when these feelings started, in the past he would go into a dungeon just to get away from it all.

Every day was the same.

And every day people acted the same.

Bianca would mock him, taunt at him, Minerva would help her and Tabatha would do nothing.

Sometime's Candy would talk to him, she was a nice girl, but that normally led to Marco 'challenging' him to some thing, he did talk to Ganesha about it once; but she would only say something about it 'building character' so thing's just stayed the same.

Whenever he talked to Kanno it always wound up with him going to find something and Cinnamon refused to talk to him.

In the evenings it would either be Jonny or Rosetta coming to collect the things he had worked had to get from the shipping bin.

Jonny would complain if there were vegetables in it and Raguna would wind up helping him carry it to the shop; and Rosetta would complain if there was anything other than vegetables in it then he would get an earful.

He rarely ever saw Anette or Selphy and when he did they would always complain about something trivial.

If he tried to get close to Uzuki, Tsubute would yell at him and tell hi to go away.

Uzuki did try to apologise about it but Tsubute would always interrupt without fail.

Eunice was cute at time's but she took the things he said the wrong way quite often. Turner would some times talk to him if he wasnt busy but that led to Rita walking in and telling him to stop slaking off.

Sometimes he would collapse and wake up in the church just to get an earful rom Lara and after words Erik would annoy him about what he and Lara talked about.

Melody would cutoff almost anything he said just so she could say "I love bath's" it was almost the same with ist except you didn't know what she was going to say.

Lute and Nolan didn't seem to are about what Raguna had to say and if he talked to Stella she would just pat him on the back and say thing's will get better.

He didn't talk to Kross about things because he was scared Kross would be to occupied to listen.

He also didn't talk to either Iris, they seemed to like keeping to themselves.

Gelwein had been sealed somewhere in Whale island...or something...who knows?

And then there was Brodik...

With all of this going on he needed somewhere to escape, and the only place's no one seemed to go were the dungeon's and they were full of monsters.

So with that said...it made sence that he spent his spare time killing...right?

It made sence why cutting a monster's head off felt good to him...didn't it?

He needed an escape from it and this was the best option wasnt it?

Because...It's not like he's killed _people_...right?


	2. Chapter 2

Raguna started walking home from the lava ruins.

The moon was up, had he really spent that long? well the breeze was nice. Calm...

Raguna stopped walking for a moment, he closed his eye's and stood still,The air was like magic tonight...

"Good evening Raguna." A female voice called out to him.

That's strange...up until a few seconds ago he was alone, He opened his eye's to see Iris Blanche and Iris Noire standing in front of him.

"Uh...G-Good evening..." Raguna said back.

These two had always been strange to him, he remembered once Blanche had tried to drink his bloo-No. That's not it...he was injered...she wasnt...

"Raguna?" Blanche looked at him an emotion in her eye's he couldn't figure out.

"Raguna? Are you ok?" Noire was looking at him with the same expression.

"I-I'm fine.." Raguna said quietly.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Noire asked stepping closer. Raguna then remembered that she had attacked him in the past...well it wasn't her fault but the strength that she had was like a-"Raguna?" Blanche also took a step closer "You seem dazed. Did you get hurt?"

'Did you get hurt?' the words rung in his head and he started to feel sick.

'Did you get hurt?' no... but you would love that wouldn't you? If I was bleeding you would love that right?

"Raguna I think you should go home ok? Get some rest alright?" Noire and Blanche still had that look, _What_ was wrong?

And why was he getting mad all of a sudden?

"Good night Raguna." they both said as they walked past him-probably to the lake-leaving a very nauseous and dazed Raguna.

Raguna's calm mood was gone but the magic in the air was still there, but this time it was getting in his head making him dizzy, his thought's kept spinning, round and round and round.

Noire and Blanche...they were so much like monsters...monsters were almost alway's violent when takin out of the ruins...almost always...Blanche and Noire had nearly attacked him on multiple occasions...Like monsters...Monsters...Who are out of there habitate...Need to be put down...

Iris Blanche and Noire walked over the bridge to the lake, they hadn't said anything since they had talked to Raguna, he was so pale...was he really ok? He spends so much time it those dungeons fighting that they barely ever see him, and when they did he was either depressed or nervous and barely ever said anything. Was he really ok?

They stopped walking and looked at each could each tell the other was worried about him but what could they do?

"I think..." Noire started "Maby...I'll go back and check on him...ok?"

Blanche nodded "Alright"

Blanche continued on and Noire watched her for a minute and then turned around and walked back.

She walked over to the outside of lava ruins.

It almost felt like Raguna lived there-she ment no offense by that of course, he just spent so much time in there.

She was going to start walking again but stopped. Something wasnt right. Was someone there?

There was no one in front of her so she turned around, no one.

"who's there?" She asked, no answer

"Raguna?" still nothing.

Every thing was standing still, there were no sounds-all she could hear was her breathing, which for some reason was getting faster.

Noire started to back off in the direction of Raguna's house. If someone was here or following her he could protect her...

There was a rustle from behind her, she quickly spun round but no one was there.

She was shaking. The smart thing to do would be to run. So that's what she did.

She was terrified. The dumbest thing she could have done was run to the dead-end lake. So unfortunately that's what she did.

Blanche sat under the big tree in the middle of the felt so at peace with herself. like she could fade with the wind. the tree was grand standing tall to the sky, the moon reflected on already glimmering water. the flowers around her seemed to glow. It felt with that she closed her eye's and detached herself from the world.

Noire had made it to the bridge and from there she could see Blanche.

She yelled, trying to get the other's attention but it didn't seem to be working.

Noire then gave up and started to run to one of the boats, if she got into one and sunk the other's, who-ever-it-was wouldn't be able to get her or Blanche.

She ran across the bridge.

Over the flowers.

The grass and down the hill.

She ran across the sand.

Run up the wooden steps and skipping af couple in the process.

She was close.

She was close!

Her finger's touched the smooth wooden paddle and...

...

...

...

...!

She felt warm.

Her chest was warm and it felt wet.

Something warm was dribbling over her stomach.

She looked down and saw that something sharp and wooden was lodged in her chest.

It looked like a stake.

She noticed she wasnt breathing so fast anymore.

She was holding her breath.

Her legs were staring to wobble, giving up.

She couldn't let this person reach Blanche!

With the last of her strength she destroyed the boats, as she did this the 'stake' moved and crushed more bones.

In the back of her through she could feel blood pooling, she coughed and choked as the blood fought its way out.

Her eye's rolled around into her skull as the stake forced its way through and came out of her front.

She then started to fall.

Before she hit the water she felt a tug n her neck.

As her head was removed from her shoulders.

Raguna couldn't help it.

It started as a small choking sound.

And then it turned into a small giggle noise.

Then it turned into a full-on laugh that sounded more like a shriek.

That had felt amazing!

The sound as her head came off and the way her breach hitched as the stake went through!

It was better than any other monster kill he had done before!

He stopped 'laughing' and let his breath come back in loud choking sounds.

Iris had destroyed the boats.

That ment he wouldn't be able to get over to Blanche.

But...It's not like _that _matters.

He smiled and it definitely didn't mean anything good.

Blanche slowly opened her eye's. It was funny, Noire would normally wake her up.

How late was it? She would need to get back home soon before the sun came up.

When she opened her eye's she was met with a blinding light.

Was this..? oh no...no..no...no..no...no nono nonononononononononononooooN OOOOOOO!

The sun was up and she was in the shade of the tree, it would protect her for now but it was fading fast.

In the distance she thought she could see some one sitting on the bridge swinging their leg's..

..but if some one was really there then they could see her right?

They _would _help her _right_?

She shouted out to them but got no response.

The shade was slowly creeping closer to her.

She clung to the tree as much as she could.

Too much sun was clinging to it so she couldn't climb up.

The shade came closer and she shrieked.

She yelped and shrieked.

She screeched and yelled.

And finally she screamed.

The sun had got to her legs and then it worked its way to her stomach, it crept its way up her arm and then slowly advanced onto her hand's that were covering her face.

Her skin started turning grey. It would swell and boil and the boil's would pop.

It got into her ear's and onto her forehead, several boils on her arms burst making her arm move away from her sun then into her mouth as she screamed, it hurt so much and soon any scream she made was just a small whimper.

The boils spread to her eye's and she could barely see. The boils burst and burned her once beautiful skin was turning into a horrible grey mess.

She reached out to the person she had seen on the bridge.."...help..." she choked out as she slowly burned.

It was agony as one of her eye sockets started getting wider and pretty red-eye rolled out.

On the bridge Raguna smiled madly.

This was s much fun!

And it should be right?

There were two less monsters in the world now.

And it was because of him.


End file.
